


Strange times and forgivness

by CheezPleez



Series: Wolffe's pack [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Gen, Guilt, Not Canon Compliant, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: Wolffe has a lot to work through after order 66. With Rex's help he will learn the importance of both giving and being forgivenCompanion story to Cry wolffe. You should read that before this.
Series: Wolffe's pack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939771
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Wolffe sat in his room waiting for Ahsoka to arrive. Rex said she was stopping by for a visit and he didn't like it. Surely it was a trick. Ahsoka had every reason to hate him. He killed Plo and he was part of the reason she was cast out from the Jedi. He had begged Rex to see her alone but he insisted she wanted to see him so they would be having a meal with her.

  
  


He heard the ship doors open and Rex excitedly speaking to her. He hadn't left the ship since Rex found him on Cato Neimoidia mostly because he was worried about the empire finding him but because he hadn't changed from his Lunar beast form. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. At least this form had never hurt General Plo.

The talking got closer to his room and he went still as Rex knocked.

"Wolffe...come on. I know you're in there."

"Hey, if he doesn't want to see me right now it's ok Rex."

"He needs to know you are alright, that you don't hold a grudge. Also I think you might be able to help us with a small setback he's suffered."

Rex keyed in the code opening the door. Ahsoka gasped when it opened, not expecting what she saw.

"Is that a….is he….how?"

"He was bitten years ago before he lost his eye. Plo helped hide it until….well. He hasn't shifted since I found him. I think it's a guilt thing."

She took a hesitant step into the room. Wolffe pinned his ears back and growled low, baring his teeth.

"Hey, Wolffe, I won't harm you. I just wanted to talk. I….I broke into the temple and found some things. Consider this a peace offering."

He arched his back as she reached into her bag. She pulled out a piece of flimsi and passed it to him. He carefully took it, keeping his eyes on Ahsoka. He then looked down and his eyes went wide and then softened.

"I….he...this day…. We were painting new armor."

The picture was of a paint splotched Wolffe with Boost, Sinker and Comet. Plo stood behind them, his arms wide. The back of the flimsi had a note in Plo's writing, "  _ My boys"  _ the Arubesh read.

"Plo thought the world of you guys. He would understand what happened. I understand what happened. I don't hate you for anything that has happened. Not even when you thought I was the bomber. Even my master had some doubts. Honestly had I not left the order I may not be here now when you and Rex need me."

He sat on the bed looking down at the image, holding on tight as if it would disappear.

"I've ruined so much."

She took a chance and ran her hand through his fur. "Wow…..you're so..soft and warm." She rubbed his back in circles until he began to relax a little. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to anymore but please know I forgive you." She got up and walked out with Rex.

"He needs time Rex, let's leave him be."

"I think hearing that from you is a start. He thinks very highly of you."

"I hope it helps him Rexster."

"Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

Trying to find Cody was a karkin' crap shoot. The two of them were shot down the minute the shuttle entered the atmosphere. He had no idea where Rex was or if he was alive.

He ran through the crumbled frozen remains of city and ships dodging blaster fire. He felt the sharp pain of a blaster bolt hitting his side and he stumbled forward smashing the right side of his head on a rock. He felt dizzy as the cybernetic eye malfunctioned. He then felt someone moving him as it all faded to darkness.

When he woke up he was in a building, clearly a basement on a pile of pillows. The shadow of a woman stood by a pitiful fire.

"Well now commander. This explains so much about your…….. animal tenacity."

His blood ran cold. He knew that voice. "You...I thought you were dead."

"And I thought you were a simple meat puppet for the GAR but here we are fighting on the same side. So who sent you on whatever suicide mission you were on?"

Ventress sat nearby and passed him a bowl "drink, it will help with the pain."

"What pain I feel fine" he lied.

"While I'm sure that blaster wound stings and the malfunctioning eye is an issue I refer to that leg of yours. The knee has been dislocated. I will put it back."

"Like hell you will" he snarled. He struggled to his feet but immediately fell back down as his leg buckled under his weight. He howled out and Vetress covered her ears.

"Are you quite done commander?"

"I'm no commander anymore."

"Well that aside, hold still." She reached for his leg and he could feel how cold she was through his thick fur.

"I thought force users could keep themselves warm." 

She gave a side glance "I have...struggled with the force in recent years especially since the curtain of darkness caused by the empire has grown. The dark side of the force does not provide warmth."

"This planet is cold. Did you not know before you came here? "

"I hadn't planned on being here long Commander. I planned on retrieving my wife from the prison so that we could go back home to Tattoinne."

"I see."

"And what about you? Why are you on this frostbitten hell hole?"

"Trying to save my brother if you must know."

"Well, between your injuries and the storm we are here until the sun rises." She took a firm grip on his leg and jerked the knee back into place then began to place a makeshift brace.

"You did that just so you could hurt me didn't you?" He gritted at her.

"Hardly. That part of my life is over. I just want to go home."

He saw her body shiver as the meager fire went out.

"Well….I guess that's not keeping anyone warm tonight."

Wolffe and Ventress sat in silence on either side of the room. After a while he could hear her shivering as she struggled to keep warm in her thin cloak.

"Just get over here. I might feel bad if you freeze to death."

"We wouldn't want that now" she said dryly as she moved closer to him. It was silent for a while longer until she spoke.

"I...I am sorry for the things I did while I followed Dooku. I know I can't apologize to many but...I can start with you." She held his head in her hands and gently kissed his forehead. "I am sorry for the hurt I caused you and so many of your brothers. I have learned a lot in my exile. My wife has shown me love I had not known since I was a child."

He was silent. Ventress was always very touch starved that much he knew from how she played with soldiers. He gathered from what Plo told him that she had been through a lot that turned her to the dark side but he always felt she might be reached one day. Obi wan felt the same way.

"It's… a start." 

"How did you end up like this?" She asked as she got comfortable even closer to him. He began to tell the story of the lunar beast and what led him here until she had fallen asleep curled against him. "I forgive you" he murmured quietly as he began to doze.

He was awoken in the morning to an alert on his comms "wolffe I got cody. Tano's coming in for extraction in one hour. Meet by the south wall." 

He hauled himself up "well that's my cue. Best of luck finding your wife and….thanks for helping me."

"If you ever need help...the resistance is working out of Chandrila. Tell them I sent you."

He met Rex and they left with his brother in tow and he now had a lot more to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my shipmates theres a lot mire stories with these boys. While I lived getting to see old clones in Rebels i was kinda bummed we didnt get more of them or any others .
> 
> Also I 100% believe ventress ended up with the purple chick from that ine episode. I am prepared to die on that hill  
> So thanks for reading and more clones and new story tommorow


	3. Chapter 3

They had followed the reports. Bly was marked a deserter after it was reported that once Aayla was dead he immediately turned the blaster on himself. They didn't even have the courtesy to move their bodies. It was a sad sight but they made sure to show them the respect they deserved. 

It had been months since they joined the Rebellion and Wolffe had gone out of his way to avoid Ahsoka. Rex and Cody dealt with mission debriefs, he just went back to his room. At this point it almost seemed like a prison. Completely empty except his armor and the flimsi picture she had given him nearly a year ago. 

Kix had been treating him properly for depression, in that time and he was still working on a lot. He didn't understand how his brothers seemed so much better off than he did. Maybe it's because only Cody knew the pain of killing the Jedi they had come to love. Rex and the others were lucky. They did not have that blood on their hands.

"Wolffe, if you keep thinking that hard you are going to hurt yourself." Cody stood in the doorway, his arms crossed. 

"I know you're upset about Fox and Bly. At least...maybe someday we will get Fox back. I'm glad at least that we could lay Bly to rest with his jedi."

"Maybe Bly had the right idea."

"Wolffe….ending your life will not bring them back. I only wish we could have told Bly that but it's clear he realized what he had done pretty quickly. For what it's worth we are glad you are with us. All of us feel that way."

Wolffe left his room later that night to get a drink. He figured no one would be up. Normally he was right but tonight he wasn't alone.

Ahsoka sat in the kitchen staring at a drink. "Fives and Hardcase snuck me out of the temple and took me to 79's once. Master Plo and Master Obi Wan caught us. Obi Wan dealt with them while Plo took me. I was terrified I would be kicked out of the order. Instead he sat me down and asked me "what did I learn about my brothers that night."

She was silent. Wolffe stepped closer "what did you learn?"

She looked back at him,her eyes showing the signs of tears shed "I told him I learned that these men, my brothers, are what make my life worthwhile. If the order dissolved right then and there and the war stopped I would still have my brothers. I don't want you to be afraid of me Wolffe. You are my brother too even if I don't know you the way I know Cody or Rex or even Echo."

She stood from her seat to meet him face to face. "Whenever you are ready I'll be here."

He pulled her into an unexpected hug. At first he could feel her body was very rigid but after a moment her arms went up and she returned it with her own hug. 

"You..have become an incredible woman. I know Plo would be so proud of you. He always was. I can't understand why you were never our padawan. I mean to say...do you know how many units were jealous that the 501st had you? We all knew you snuck out with your clones. Hell we caught you a couple times and we never told because we knew how damned special it was to have a little sister. Ahsok'ita you were by far the luckiest, most well loved jedi in the entire GAR. I'm proud to be your brother...if you'll still have me that is."

Her eyes held tears again. "Wolffe, that means so much coming from you. I think the world of you guys. Plo would be proud of you as well. You've come so far and I will always have you as my brother."

Around the corner Rex smiled to himself. He had wanted to grab a snack but he carefully headed to his room happy to know things were getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter because i couldnt wait to post. See you all tommorow with a new story

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
